


Little Sheep

by Zolmophant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dystopia, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slow Burn, douche alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolmophant/pseuds/Zolmophant
Summary: Hayden is an omega loyal to his government, eager to please and ready to settle down after finishing his mandatory training. After seeing a glimpse of shady behavior before getting ready for a surgery he is frightened enough to run, finding himself wrestling with the crass, anti-establishment alpha named Mark. Mark opens the omega's eyes to the truth behind the seemingly Utopian society while slowly letting his guard down to learn the value in society's norms.I had a dream and had to spit it out somewhere. lolMark swears a lot and Hayden goes into heat in chapter 10.





	1. Hayden Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is clunky and slow, I'm sorry. I promise it gets better.

Our government very strict about how one was to take care of their body and I was sure to follow the rule book to a T. Our government had been born from the pile of ashes that the old world had been. It was almost the extinction of our race, but a few had managed to survive by the grace of our Moon God. We were gifted the omega, the only way we were able to reproduce and start the new world over. We were the better version of our ancestors, stronger and smarter. These gifts had strict guidelines, however and listening to our government and keeping our bodies in perfect condition was one of them. Keeping the peace and being obedient workers for the good of all of our kind was another.

  
We were taken care of, our air and water was clean, our government took care of our housing, healthcare and education. If you wanted to make some money outside the allowance you were given, you could. It was perfect.  
My body didn't ever look to be particularly damaged or undesirable, I exercised the recommended amount for an omega my age. I became very slender and was able to feel proud in myself, but when I went to the doctor I was surprised to hear that I was to stop exercising and gain some weight. Of course I took this to heart, resisting the urge to even take a walk.

  
These thoughts pushed their way into my head while I was supposed to be taking notes in class. I looked down at myself, too distracted by the unusual stretch of my clothing to listen to my teacher talk about the importance of good home keeping. It wasn't like I hated it, a lot of omegas had some weight for carrying babies later on in life. My government wanted to help me find a good mate and have a healthy birth. I heard some giggling and looked up to see Mrs. Hausen frowning deeply at me. It looked like her bun was painfully tight...

  
"I hope you aren't playing with your watch during class, Mr. Hayden."

  
"Ah. No, ma'am." I blushed as more giggles sounded behind me. Mrs. Hausen tapped my back with her pointer. "Sit up straight. Bad posture is unattractive." I straightened slowly, secretly dreading being unattractive. She eyed me and got back to her lesson, this time I was sure to follow along. The lessons were very important for our development as omegas, making sure we would be ready for the responsibilities we were given as home makers. We each had a part to play, mine being training hard to be the best wife and mother I could be. The betas worked the society, like worker bees and alphas were protectors to the new generation. Often alphas were required to get a higher education, and it wasn't uncommon to see a beta on campus. Some of the omegas were jealous, but had to make sure not to show it.

  
After class I started home, walking out of the omegan side of the building. The college was interesting, at least what I could see of it. I wished I could see more, but I didn't want to face the scary Alphas on the other side. Others were more brave than I, going over to giggle and bat their lashes. In the end it was very important to graduate the omega curriculum before having a mate, if taken before it would be seen as toxic to our society. It was important to keep the society moving along as smoothly as possible, those selfish enough to put a kink in how things are done are to be removed for the better. I shake dark thoughts out of my head as my wrist buzzed, looking down at my government issued watch. My mother had a list for me and I smiled at it, changing my destination towards the shops, letting my mind wander to other things.

  
After dinner was cleaned up and I was showered, I began settling in for bed. I hesitated by the mirror to look myself over, rubbing my scent glands gently. I never was overly sweet, only spiking drastically when that time of the month rolled around. I didn't think too much of it, assuming everyone was similar. Although, I could smell where my mother had been around the house easily. My fingers smoothed down my hair. I looked very similar to my mother, dark eyes and plain face. My hair was quite a bit wilder than hers, curly and light in color. I tried combing the wet tangles with my fingers, slowly able to get the worst of it managed. looked at my watch, looking over my calendar and alarm clock. The watch was such a useful gift that our government issued to us, it contained most everything in one place. It contained ID, payment, keys to buildings, it was amazing. I couldn't imagine my life without it. Tomorrow was another doctor's appointment, nothing too out of the ordinary.

  
~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~

  
I tried not to wiggle away as the doctor poked around with his cold fingers, between my ribs, on my scent glands, nudging my stomach. He wasn't my usual doctor, this one a lot bigger and more rough than the sweet beta that I usually saw. He was clicking his tongue and shaking his head, making me nervous.

  
"It's unfortunate, such a cute little thing." He sighed quietly, effectively giving me the heebie jeebies. I wished I could suck the goosebumps the creepy doctor gave me back in.

  
"Can I put my clothes back on, sir?" There was a pause and he almost seemed amused.

  
"We're going to put you in something else, sweetheart." I chose to ignore his patronizing tone.

  
"Something else? Does that mean-"

  
"You'll have to go in for testing." He finished my sentence abruptly making me aware of how annoyed he was of my prodding, I swallow hard. I knew better than to question it. Our government knew best and listening to an official was obeying the Moon God.

  
I hugged my pillow tight as I thought about what might happen in the next day or so. What needed fixed? While I was there the doctor explained it would be painless, an easy fix that would do a lot of good. I shivered hard, something about it all didn't seem right. There were stories of people going in for surgery and never waking up. Our government told us it’s an unfortunate side effect of weak genes to not be able to handle the anesthesia. That’s all that it is, Weak genes. I relax a bit at that thought. It’s not attractive to brag, but I like to think of myself as a good omega. I'm pretty enough, polite when I want to be and a good homemaker. I had strong genes. I was going to get better from whatever I had, find an alpha to settle down with and have pups. My government would take care of me. There was no reason to be afraid. With that I relaxed into sleep, dreaming of being swept off my feet by someone handsome.


	2. Hayden Lee

On the afternoon of my operation I was requested to come alone as to not disturb my family. I did as told, kissing my mother's check and smiling at her as she dropped me off. "I'll see you later tonight, sweet pea." She smiled softly at me.

"See you, mom. I love you." I smiled back, smelling how nervous she was. "Mom..." I sighed softly, moving to nose her. "I'll be okay."

"Love you so much, baby." She smiled softly, kissing my head "Message me when you're finally ready."

I pulled away slowly to smile at her and nod as I shut the door. I waved as she left, holding my jacket closer to myself. I had surgeries before, there was nothing to be afraid of. I hurried inside as the wind picked up, nervously looking up at the building and noticing that it looked more menacing now than it ever did before. I stepped into the building, looking for the correct room. It was proving a bit more difficult to find, down in the basement instead of the higher level rooms. I walked down the stairs carefully, in the moment too naive to realize how sketchy all of it was. I couldn't find a nurse or a doctor in the dark hall, tummy doing a nervous backflip. I spotted the number at the end of the hall, relaxing a bit and letting myself in. I looked around slowly, shivering only partly from the cold. The inside of the room was a lot less comfortable than other rooms in the building. There was discolored linoleum on the floor that looked to be curling up in different areas and a creaky desk and chair next to a rolling bed. I swallowed hard. All of it seemed a lot different to the other surgeries I had before... I eyed the various tools on the desk. 

My watch buzzed and I looked down to see instructions from my doctor, something that helped ease my anxiety. I looked the instructions over carefully. I shivered and held my jacket close before slipping my shoes off and socks off. I had been told to strip right down to my underwear, watch and all. It was harder than I thought it was going to be, wiggling out of everything and slowly taking my watch off. It felt so wrong to take it off... I felt more naked without it than having no clothing on at all. I watched it for a moment before slipping the gown on, shivering from the cold floor. I sat, looking around at the pale yellow walls that must have been white at one point. 

I got up again, pacing back and forth for a while before feeling anxiety creeping into my mind again and peeking out into the hallway. Everything seemed calm at first, body tense like I was expecting to see a ghost. I started to withdraw myself back into the room, but saw something by the elevator. I froze, seeing the doctor who told me I was to get cut open being handed a large wad of money by a man that I didn't recognize. Many things went through my mind when I saw the two. My mind tried to tell me to relax and trust my officials, but there was a much louder voice that I forgotten I had.

My omega was terrified, he now had the courage to take hold of my limbs for the first time in his life. He screamed at me and I had no other option.

RUN.

I felt my lungs gasping for air and the yells of the two alphas before I knew my feet were hitting cold brick. With the open back of the gown flapping behind me and the yells of angry alphas in my ears, my omega had left now only my mind panicking. There was no way an omega was going to out run two alphas. No way in hell. My body could feel their heaving and I started to panic, I didn't dare look back as I tore up the stairs to the first floor and slammed the door shut, chest heaving and lungs on fire. I felt my face heat up with anger. If only I could exercise freely. I stepped back in panic, hearing their heavy footsteps and voices. I look over to see an open closet. I moved quickly, shutting the door just as the one entering the stairs opened. I covered my mouth, curling up in the corner next to a mop. I could smell them, their rage. I held back a sob as one snarled.

"I hope you know this is your fault, Dimitri. You know I wanted to pay you after we got rid of the infertile thing."

My heart stopped. Infertile.

"I can't smell him. The only thing he's good for is hiding." I held my breath, hearing them open a bathroom door and sniff loudly.

"He's on the list for today, it'll be suspicious if there's no body. Not to mention it'll send us back a week." their voices got more distant as they moved back to the lobby. 

I couldn't smell them anymore as their footsteps got quieter, yet I couldn't move. I was infertile? I couldn't believe it. My job was to be a good homemaker. A good wife. I was supposed to have pups. I gingerly sniffed my wrist. They were right, it was barely there. My body shook with grief, chest tight from the bomb dropped on me. 

I shook my head, trying not to shut down or start crying. I had to leave quickly. I stood very slowly, holding my breath as I opened the door slowly. I almost expected to be grabbed immediately. I waited for a moment before daring to set a foot into the hall, sneaking out and holding my breath. I gently shut the door, feeling my limbs tremble in fear. I held my breath and slowly made my way down the hall, praying no one would come around the corner. I slowly rounded it, noticing a breeze. When I looked over I thanked the gods, a window open on the ground floor! 

I tried not to run to it, being as quiet as my bare feet could be. I hesitated, looking at the grass by the window before swinging my legs over the window ledge. It was horrendously unladylike and it made me cringe, but I plopped to the ground with a grunt. My eyes widened as I realized I was outside in my underwear and my government watch was inside. I cursed softly, another unladylike action. I didn't have much time to fret, realizing they would know I came through the window. I just had to leave. I didn't think, quickly crossing the road to the college. By this time rain started to pour, making the gown cling to my sides and chest uncomfortably. I didn't muffle my pathetic moaning this time, sobbing at my discomfort and the fear I faced. I let out a cry as I slipped and fell in a mud puddle, scraping my knees and getting the whole of my body muddy.

I'm not sure what came over me when I saw the red car, but it told me to get in. As I think back to it, all I can assume is that I was possessed by fear and the need for comfort. I have never stolen. I have never driven a car, but laying in that mud puddle and looking up at the rusty four door... I needed to get in and go. I stood on shaking legs, walking over to see it was running with the keys in the ignition. It was settled.

I sat in the front seat with a trembling body, noticing how large the alpha must be compared to myself. I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack from how hard my heart was pumping. I eyed the key that the alpha had left in the car, deciding there was no time to ponder morals. I took a moment to figure the machine out, putting it in drive. I ran over the curb as I slammed on the gas, heart pounding and body freezing from the wind and rain.


	3. Mark Watts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emo Mark is Emo.

When I walked outside to find my car missing I was absolutely furious. Not that anyone could tell. I have been told I am terrifying, I don’t really mind it. It doesn’t matter much to me if I’m popular or not. I’ve always been more of a lone wolf and that's how I like it. There’s never been a reason to have others around who could disappoint me. 

Other charismatic alphas have a variety of omegas to pick through, distracting them from what really is important. For them it might be finishing college, for me it's getting out of this hell hole. I’ve been working hard to gather supplies under the radar to move out of the main city into the outer edge of the continent ever since I was able to drive a car to make my own money. There was no way I was going to beg my father for money when I was a man that could make his own. Sure stocking up was was sketchy and dangerous, but it was better than being fed lies and pretending not to notice how completely rotten the government was. I was close. So close to being able to disappear without a trace and having that car gone sent me back years. I could feel rage under my collar as I stared down the driveway. A growl rumbled in my throat, glad I didn’t leave my wallet in the car.

To avoid being found out I wouldn't call police, instead I walked to the bus stop in the rain and waited to be taken to the mall for my shift. The way is long and tiresome, letting a corner of my mouth slip into a small frown. I sigh softly, putting in earbuds to drown out my mood. It always helps. I relaxed into the seat for the rest of the way, knowing I would be yelled at for being late.

After my shift I rub the back of my neck as if it would get rid of the terrible day’s bullshit. I could only take so many jealous boyfriends and giggling omegas… I make my way across the parking lot and hesitate as I smell something, smoke rising from a field across the road. My eyes squint in it’s direction. I almost walk away when I notice a bumper sticker with my university’s name on it and the scuff that I got from hitting the trash can multiple times while backing out. I let out an audible scoff. It can't be… I make my way over, stepping over rocks and a bush to beat the living shit out of the asshole who stole my car.

I groan as I look over the dent in the bumper, hearing a sound coming from the back of my car. I open the door and as I move to look a round a small foot came from below and kicked me square in my eye socket. I let out a snarl of pain, covering the eye and stumbling backwards as it throbbed angrily 

“Now you’ve done it, shithead! I’ll give you five seconds to pray to whatever god you worship!” As I howled I heard a quiet gasp. I moved to grasp the car’s door frame.

This time I'm more careful, looking around before settling my eyes downwards at my prey curled up on the floor of my back seat. I was pretty surprised that I spotted an omega. I smirked down at him, by the look on the omega’s face I was doing a good job being intimidating. I look the thing over with my good eye, not particularly impressed. He's trembling, putting off a terrified scent. He better be considering he smashed the shit out of my eye! I move closer and he flinches, reminding me of a scared mouse. His blond hair looks messy and dark eyes wild. “Great a tiny hobo jacked my car.” He doesn't speak and I sigh, reaching in to grab his wrist and ankle to haul him out since I know he isn’t a threat. Then hell is unleashed as the omega starts panicking and squirming.

“Let go of me!” He sobbed, writhing and thrashing. Why the fuck do omegas keep their nails so sharp? I grit my teeth as he scratched my arm again. I keep my cool, of course, managing to pin him to the seat to stop him from drawing anymore blood. I then look him in the eye.

“Hell, no. You’re lucky I’m a nice guy to omegas, princess.” I growl and he goes still, knowing he is ready to break into tears. I let off his wrists slowly, not wanting to deal with a mess of an omega. I was then surprised with a fist to my nose. I let out a growl, feeling a wet sensation coming down my chin. (That I was able to respect later on.) I was ready to let the omega have it when I felt a sob go through him. I might be an asshole, but nature was nature and my alpha didn’t want to harm him. Stupid, I know the twink fucks my face up and I’m left unable to do shit. I shake him instead.

“Who. Are. You.” I growl firmly “Why did you take my car?” I was met with more crying. I let out a quiet sigh. The little sheep was probably on drugs or finally cracked from the pressure. I was hesitant, slowly letting him go again for him to roll onto his back this time. He looked up at me and that’s when I noticed what he wore. The hospital gown was soaked from the rain earlier and I could tell he was cold and scared. It shocked me, I had never seen anything like it on the news or in person. My eyes stopped at his unmarked neck. 

He swallowed hard and my eyes made contact with his. As I looked down into his eyes I knew I was fucked. There was something about those dark orbs. He cleared his throat and my ears perked up. It was very quiet, the omega still trembling.

“Alpha… please…” I could hear the fear in his voice, feeling something in my chest. I want to tell him to fuck off, but I let his leg go instead to rub my face. This was fighting dirty...

“Alpha-” I cut him off harshly. “Who are you?” He flinched, looking down. “My name is Hayden Lee.” It looked like I wasn't getting much else from him, by the way he went back to his fetal position. I sighed, standing slowly. I'd deal with him later. I moved to check the car over, pleased to see the damage was easily fixable and did so on the spot. I smirked inwardly at my skills before getting in the car, glancing at the omega. I had a lot of questions, wondering if the kid was lost.

“Are you hungry?” I tried to be gentle, but it came out more harsh than intended. He flinched and I was surprised to see a small nod. “I'm taking you to my dorm. I have a lot of questions.”

He didn't move, still shivering in the backseat. I wasn't going to make him move, starting the car towards my dorm. I kept glancing back at him like he was going to disappear. All of it was odd and I had my suspicions. We arrived at the college dorms, taking the chance to stretch and yawn. It was a fucked up day and tomorrow wasn’t going to be better. I turned in my seat to look at the terrified omega in my backseat. “You didn't jump out. I'm surprised.” He looked down at his feet and I sighed. Why was I doing this? Taking this nut job in. It was a bad idea. I cursed my alpha as I got out of the car and lifted the smaller body into my arms. I would at least let him rest before ditching him.

I awkwardly opened the door to my tiny apartment,closing the door with my foot. The omega didn't move, making me nervous as I took him to the bathroom. I sighed, sitting him on the toilet and crouching to look him in the eye.

“...” I looked him up and down and it made him flinch away. I growled softly and he looked about ready to cry.

“If I help you, will you tell me why you're running around like this?” I was annoyed at how concerned for his well being I sounded. This was about my car and a curiosity about the way he looked that was burning. He let out a soft sob, nodding slowly. “Good boy.” I stood, gathering a towel and pajamas for him to wear. I set them on the counter. “You can figure out the shower. I don't have any omega soaps, but mine will work.” I glanced at him. He looked like he wasn't paying attention, staring at the shirt I brought him. “...hey.” I snarled, his eyes snapping to mine.

“Y-yeah. Thank you.” I frowned deeply, slowly moving out of the room to shut the door.

I relaxed as the strange omega showered, not believing how completely dumb I was being. I blamed my alpha for being soft on the kid. There was only so much a magazine was going to help and he wasn’t the worst looking omega I’d ever seen. I heard the shower turn off, making me sigh. I rounded up my things to shower, leaning on the door frame to watch him smooth his curls down. He looked uncomfortable and it made me puff out my chest a bit.

"...Are you... on a diet or..."

He blinked up at me, frowning. "A diet...?"

"Or, um... I don't fucking know. Can you eat peanut butter?" Hayden flinched at the curse, keeping his eyes down at the sink. I rubbed the back of my neck, realizing how awkward talking to omegas was for me.

"...yes, alpha." 

I grumbled, moving to get him a shitty looking peanut butter sandwich. I took a note to repent for calling the moon god fake as I noticed my roommate’s note on the fridge saying he’d be gone for the weekend. I slowly made my way back with a cup of milk. I held back a comment as I gave it to him. 

"The couch is open for the night, I can get you some blankets." The omega nodded, head down. I looked him over, my alpha enjoying seeing him in my shirt. I pushed it down, walking to the closet to gather blankets. I tossed them on the couch and watched the omega sit carefully, shutting the bathroom door to finally get the shift's grease off. As I stepped in I sighed as hot water greeted me. It was just my alpha. I needed to let off some steam and I would be less interested like always. He fucking stole my car for crying out loud! I growled, continuing my shower with an added step to get my mind off the omega wearing my shirt. I ignored the throbbing my nose and eye was doing, cleaning the blood up that was around my nose. It was sure to be broken...

I got out of the bathroom after cleaning up, drying my hair and looking into the living room to see the nest he'd made. It made a wheezing sound and trembled, I looked away to not let it impact me. I turned off the lights and the sounds stopped. I would deal with this tomorrow...


	4. Hayden Lee

As soon as the strange alpha locked the door to the bathroom I was quick to make a nest. I was terrified to my core obviously and sad... honestly the emotions I was feeling just required me to make a nest. It didn't matter that the alpha that was in the bathroom was someone I didn't know. I felt too many other things to be bothered about other than him. I got the nest as comfortable as I could, shivering at the cold air on my bare legs. I sat in the middle of it, still holding myself together. I glanced at the sandwich and milk I set on the coffee table, stomach growling at me. I wiggled to pick them up, staring at the sandwich. I let out a sigh.

"Are you on a diet?" I mocked, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. It was the final blow, having an alpha I didn't know question me about my weight. On top of everything else I was fat. The tears started to spill and I didn't stop them, sobbing as I started eating my sandwich. I probably looked pathetic, crying into a peanut butter sandwich in an oversize tee shirt. It just had to come out. The horrors of the past 24 hours going through my head. I finished my meal and stood to set it in the sink, still crying my eyes out as I settled back into my nest. I curled up and let go, gripping the pillow underneath me to my chest. Everything was gone. Everything I ever worked for and planned out for myself was never going to happen. I saw the lights outside my nest turn off and I sucked in air to stop, embarrassed that I let the alpha see how upset I was.

The night was long and I didn't sleep much, replaying the day over and over in my head. As I dozed off it was like a truck had hit me, feeling all of the trauma of the day draining me. The little sleep I had was filled with nightmares, resulting in me tossing and turning. When I woke up I could smell breakfast, feeling my body react to it. I wiggled my face out from my nest, eyes puffy and red. I rubbed them gently, looking over to the alpha cooking in the kitchen. He wasn't wearing a shirt and it made my cheeks go hot. It wasn't polite to stare, but I have never been in a situation like this. In the man's shirt with him in pajama bottoms... it seemed scandalous. I picked a good blanket to walk over to the kitchen wrapped up in. I slowly wandered over, looking over the worn furniture that I was unable to see the previous night. It was all pretty messy, text books on the table and a shirt on the back of the green couch I was sleeping on. I made a face at it, amazed the only dishes in the sink was from my milk and sandwich from last night. I looked up at the alpha and noticed he was watching me from over his shoulder, I flinch a bit. The alpha was scary... he made me feel so tiny. "...good morning, alpha."

"...morning." I dared to look him in his eyes, noticing how the green stood out from under his dark hair. He didn't keep my gaze long, going back to frying whatever he was frying. "...are you hungry... Hayden?" I was surprised at the use of my name, nodding.

"Yes, alpha." I hummed softly. "May I sit?" He snorted, scooping eggs onto a plate.

"Sure. Do you want milk?" I nod again and he sets the plate of eggs in front of me, a moment later a cup of milk appearing.

"Thank you." He mumbles something and I start to eat, trying not to let the fact that they had burnt egg mixed in ruin my appetite. Food was food at this point. I ate as much as he would give me, not looking him in the eye when he asked if I wanted more. I studied my surroundings more, noticing the lack of watch on his wrist. I wondered if he was like me, a runaway. The alpha sits in front of me and I looked up at him slowly, nervous that I’d make him angry.

"...so... why exactly did a polite omega like you steal a car?" He hummed, studying my face that heated slowly.

"I... was scared... I needed to get away..." I could already feel the tears coming. He studied me, now with less of a sarcastic expression.

"Away from what?"

~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~

I told him all I could and embarrassed myself beyond belief by sobbing about what had happened. I noticed him begin to reach out as if to comfort me, but stopped, holding out a hand instead.

"Mark." He looked me in the eye. I hesitantly took the hand, mine much smaller in his. I sniffled, wiping my tears. He hesitated, studying me before speaking again.

"...I think there's only one thing you can do at this point... I guess we're in the same boat. I've been wanting to leave for a long time, I think it would be wise for you to come with..." I played with the collar of the shirt, shocked at his offer. I thought he hated me. He should hate me!

"I... I guess I have no choice." I hiccuped, stretching the shirt out more. He watched me, the alpha saying something equally as shocking as the previous thing.

"...we should buy you some clothes..." my eyes went wide.

"Oh... I don't have any money... I don't have anything." He scoffed.

"I do. I'm the alpha, after all." He stood and I watched, completely blown away. He walked back to his bedroom and I stared at my plate, wondering what kind of weird dream this all was. I stood to put dishes away, wondering who the other scent was that lingered in the apartment. The whole home smelt like aggressive alpha and I was ready to leave.

I couldn't do much, but wait, the alpha packing his car up with supplies. Eventually he let me take a blanket and walk to the passenger seat, praying no one would see me coming from the alpha's den half naked. He eyed me, starting the car and taking off toward the mall. I bit my lip, nervous.

"A-alpha..." I looked up at him nervously.

"Just call me Mark." He sighed, watching the road.

"Mark... I don't really want to go in with only a shirt on..." Mark sighed at my concern.

"Well. What size are you?" He looked me over from the side of his eye.

"I... I'm a small." I was expecting to get a comment, but he just nodded. I relaxed slowly. "M-mark... are you sure... I don't want you spending your money on me."

"It'll be worthless after we leave the city..."

"...worthless?"

"The government doesn't want it's money outside of the city, I had to trade the city's money for the outside's money." he sighed, pulling up to park. He got out and locked the car and with that, he went inside. I sat and thought about everything, chewing on my lip. I wasn't going to see my mom again... or anyone I knew... I felt the stress of it all, trying not to start crying. I looked around, finding a pen. I wanted to write my mom and let her know where I was. I wanted to let her know I was safe... I couldn't find paper or anything else, feeling anxious. I crawled into the back seat, looking under the seats for something useful. After a good 45 minutes I gave up, getting back into the front seat. I felt it was important, resolving to ask the alpha for the tools.

I sat in anxiety, wondering if I could convince him. I looked up to see the alpha walking back with some bags in his hands. I watched as he put them in the back and got in. He looked down at me, pausing at my facial expression. He studied me for a couple seconds, I blushed as I didn't like the staring. He moved closer, pressing his nose into my neck. I let out a quiet gasp as he sniffed my glands. He hummed softly, pulling away slightly to look me straight in my red face.

"I really can't smell a thing... and you look so fertile." I turned impossibly darker red.

"W-wh-wh...?" I felt my stomach drop as he smirked at me.

"Oh, It seems you are with a reaction like that. You like having an alpha so close?" I could tell he was enjoying my reaction, unsure how to respond I decided to avoid his eyes. Mark sighed, letting me go.

"I suppose you won't change in the car, will you?" I shook my head, swallowing at being watched. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him eye my trembling hands.

"Of course not..." He sighed.

"Alpha..." I said softly, terrified of his reaction. "Can I send a letter to my mother?"


	5. Mark Watts

I considered him for a moment, watching what I could of his face. He looked like he was waiting for a verbal lashing, I could clearly see that the tiny thing was terrified. I let out a soft hum, enjoying watching how wound up he was. I didn't understand why contacting his mother was so important, but I thought it would help ease the omega’s nerves. A relaxed omega was far better company on the trip we were going to be taking, anyway.

“Yeah… I know a place that won’t ask too many questions. You can change there too.” I started the car, eager to just leave the city already. I heard a small gasp like he was expecting me to tell him no. I glanced at him, giving him a smirk that made him blush a bit.

“Thank you, Alpha.” he chirped, mood swinging from intimidated to pleased. I looked over at him, the omega smiling sweetly at me. I couldn’t help but admire his smile, he was a lot more cute with a beaming grin. His words slowly made their way into my brain, sighing as I hoped his formality wouldn’t be an ongoing issue.

“Mark.” He corrected, shrinking a bit into the blanket.

“Good boy.”

~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~

When I took him to the bar on the edge of the area that had turned into one of my safe haven in the god forsaken city, so many good memories came originated in this place from illegal tattoos to fist fights. Sure, a little rough for an innocent omega like him, but I honestly thought his reaction was going to be different. It wasn't that bad. It had character and charm, Hayden, on the other hand looked like I was taking him to a glory hole. Which… I mean, I wouldn't mind… but calling this little place anything but rustically charming made my heart hurt a bit. 

The bar had two parts, an inn on one side and the actual bar on the other. It looked slow, understandably so as it was almost noon. As I got out, the smaller bit his lip. 

“Come on, kid. There’s a bathroom in the bar you can use to change in. I’ll grab shit for a letter.” I opened his door, bracing on the frame. He looked up at me, then at the bar entrance. He almost was visibly shaking, squeezing the blanket on his lap in his hands.

“Mark… this is… are you trying to murder me?” He bit his lip, looking like he was about to faint. I rolled my eyes, moving to grab the clothes from the car. He seemed to have gathered his courage, slowly stepping out and standing next to me in the dusty parking lot.

“Are you always this nervous?” I sighed, handing him a dress and watching him wrestle with the blanket. “I guess you are an omega… I forget how fragile you are.” 

He looked up and frowned at me, puffing up a bit. I chuckled, thinking it was ridiculously adorable. He turned his face up at me with a look I was guessing was meant to be a glare, but looked more like a kicked puppy pouting at me. Amused, I gave his ass a gentle pat. “Come on. We don't have forever.” I smirked as he went red, the omega walking inside next to me.

I waved to the beta behind the counter, nudging the smaller form to the bathroom as I walked up to chat with the man. He, of course, didn't ask questions. I relaxed for a while, both of us pausing as Hayden slowly came out from the bathroom in the light blue dress I had picked. It fit him like a glove… I cleared my throat, trying to not let something sincere slip out.

“Too bad it’s not shorter.” both the man at the counter and Hayden looked at me like I grew a third eye. I cleared my throat again, feeling like my cool shell was melting a bit by the pretty omega. I just needed time away from Hayden. I nudged the omega towards a chair and told him to pick food out before finding the supplies for letter writing.

I moved to the bathroom as he got settled to write, slashing my face with cold water. I stared at myself in the mirror, sighing heavily. This wasn't forever, I reminded myself. In the meantime I couldn't let his cute demeanor and soft skin get in the way of my progress of getting away from the bullshit of the city. Part of that stupid society was the whole bonding thing. I couldn't let a pretty pair of eyes get in the way of freedom. I rubbed my temples and I dried my face off, fixing my hair. I took another deep sigh, moving to rejoin Hayden.

We ate together, and I watched him slowly relax and chat with the beta while I planned our route. He was so chatty… talking about cooking and babies. Or at least that's what I was hearing as he talked. I started to pay attention a bit more when he said he wished he could sing, I pretended to be glued to the map and planning our route.

After we finished eating and preparing ourselves for the trip, Hayden made himself comfortable. He took a couple blankets to the passenger seat, making some sort of a nest. I didn't stop him, glancing at him an hour in and finding him asleep. I looked over a couple times, pretty upset with myself at finding the dreaming omega pretty damn cute. I shook my head, trying to focus on the road. I should just fuck him once and get it out of my system. It was just a standard omega, he wasn't anything special or outstanding. I sighed softly, a humming sound coming from the nest. I slowly looked over, Hayden stretching out. He looked like a kitten… he slowly nuzzled into the seat, blinking slowly at my arm.

“Al-Mark?” He yawned, making my heart do a backflip. 

“Yes?” I sighed, rubbing my face. I jumped, feeling cold fingers touch the outline of the image on my bicep. I turned my eyes to look at him.

“Aren't tattoos illegal?” He hummed, wiggling to sit upright to look at my arm. “Oh, wow. Such a scary knife.” He giggled, running his finger over the knife that was dripping blood on the back of my arm. I let out a puff.

“I'm not the edgelord that stole a car in the last 24 hours.” I chuckled, eyeing him. He blinked up at me, not sure if he would cry or not.

He let out a giggle that made my heart skip a beat. “Careful, Mr. Alpha. I might beat you up, I'm a super hardened criminal.” I chuckled, moving a hand to ruffle his hair. He let out a little squeak, tapping me on my arm. “Don't kill us, Mark. Eyes on the road.”

I chuckled again, focusing as much as I could as he looked over the tattoos on my sleeve. His fingers warmed slowly, feeling over the muscle in my arm. I was surely doomed by this omega...


	6. Hayden Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole chapter about Mark being a baby. A lot of screaming.

It had been a day or two since we had left the city, the two of us only taking quick breaks to eat and sleep. It had been okay for the most part, but living out of a car made me feel homely. As we made our way across the land, I was surprised to see how much life was beyond the city. I was always told it was a waste land…but, it was beautiful. The amount of greenery took my breath away and I ached to get out and look, but something in my gut knew the alpha wouldn't want to stop. I glanced up at him slowly as I thought about it. I studied his features carefully, his facial hair grown out some from the lack of resources needed to take care of it and an exhausted expression on his face. My eyes moved to his arms and chest that was broad and tattooed, a bit of a bad-boy vide that many omegas loved. He was an attractive alpha, and it seemed like he had a good life back in the city… I wondered why he hated living there so much. It wasn't like he was like me, infertile and unimportant to society. And it didn't seem like he would care too much about helping someone in need, even if it was the right thing to do. I remembered what he said days earlier, something about being in the same boat. From what I could tell, he was on a yhat and I was in a row boat in the eyes of society. I shook my head and stretched slowly, humming and opening up the mirror in front of me. I frowned a bit, taking in my dark circles and a pimple erupting from my forehead.

“I'm sorry for my appearance, alpha…” I hummed, half joking. Mark, however, must not have found it very funny.

“You omegas are all the same. All about looks.” He muttered, taking me off guard and making me flinch. I figured it was because of fatigue, the alpha ranting on. “Your precious ‘moon god’ made you terribly pathetic.”

I flinched away, feeling shocked and attacked. I wasn’t sure what to say, nervous to speak at all. “...I'm sorry, Alpha.”

My response prodded him on. “Really? You aren't going to say anything, just agree?” He flashed angry eyes towards me, raising his voice. “Jesus. You really are like the others. Just following an alpha around and clinging like a leach.”

I looked away, upset and confused. What did he want from me? I could tell Mark was seething in his seat. I kept quiet, feeling distressed in the car with a moody man I just only met.

A couple hours went by, my stomach twisting in excitement and nerves as we caught sight of an inn on the side of the road. The promise of a shower was too good to keep my mouth shut. “...Alpha…” I flinched as he grit his teeth, annoyed at me speaking. “...there’s an inn…”

He let out a growl that had me shaking. “I see it.” He pulled up, leaving me in the car as I sat in fear. A couple moments went by, Mark coming back with keys. “Go find the room.” I jumped to do as told, my legs sore and wobbling as I went to do as told.

~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~

The alpha let me shower first, giving me one of his clean t-shirts to wear to bed. I cuddled up on the bed as he showered, thinking about everything going on and how much I missed my mom. I let out a soft sob. Maybe they weren't looking for me anymore. Maybe I could go home and live underground…

I flinched, the bathroom door opening and a only half-clad Mark stepped out. He didn't look at me, getting his bed made on the floor. I hesitated, smelling how angry he was. “Mark…” he didn't respond. “...Mark I want to go home…” his eyes snapped up at me, looking like he might strangle me. “...you want me to…” he stopped to take a breath, tears falling from my eyes. “Drive… hours back to a place that tried to kill you?” He moved over to look at me on the bed, I couldn't say anything. I trembled on the bed, unable to look at him or move. I felt a weight climb over me, the alpha removing the blankets. I gasped, looking up in terror as he gripped my arms and pinned them above me so I was looking straight into his face. “You want to go back to a society that threw you away because they saw you as broken? They will kill you. You aren’t valuable because your parts are broken. Broken Hayden! Even if you weren’t, all you would live to be is a baby machine. Is that really what you want?” I stared up at him, in shock and only able to whimper in fear. “Answer me! Is that really what you want!?” He snarled.

I hiccuped, weezing out a soft “yes..” feeling his mood shift as he watched me cry, finally understanding that the domestic life was all that I wanted. I closed my eyes, afraid he would do something worse than yell. A couple moments passed, me sobbing and not being able to move. The alpha slowly let my wrists go, slowly opening my eyes to see him rubbing his face.

“Hayden… I…” he sighed as I flinched at my name. I didn't make eye contact, afraid to make him angry. Moments went by and I felt him rub his throat against my shoulder. I blinked slowly, looking over at him.

“...?” I moved my arms close to my body, not understanding what he was doing.

“...don't…” he sighed. “Omegas like being scented…?” He bit his lip, looking very hesitant. I studied him for a moment.

“You're… that's not really…” Mark blushed, making me giggle. I slowly moved my arms around his neck in a hug. I guess this was his way of apologising. “...two days straight in a car is rough…” I hummed, the alpha slowly nodding.

The rest of the night was better, thinking about Mark's display of discomfort as I fell asleep. Why didn't he know how to scent…? He had a family, didn't he? I nuzzled into the blankets, trying to keep the horror of my future as an infertile omega at arm’s length. One challenge at a time and spending a couple days with Mark showed to be something that took a lot of energy. I slowly started falling asleep after my brain stopped running so fast. Just before I lost consciousness, I thought I felt a lock of hair being moved from my face.


	7. Mark Watts

After seeing how afraid of me Hayden was, I felt a wave of remorse that I hadn't felt a day in my life. I glanced at the omega in the bed, unable to sleep. This was our second day in the inn out of our three nights and I couldn't stop thinking about how big of a douche I had been. I didn't realize at first, but after I noticed how Hayden didn't look me in the eye the next day, I knew I really fucked up. I rolled over, sighing softly. It was pathetic, but I missed his smile. I kept tossing and turning, thinking of a way to make it up to him. After a couple moments, I stood to take a walk. 

It probably wasn't safe to be wandering around the middle of nowhere in the dead at night, but when had I ever been known to care too much about things like that? I wandered to the lobby, finding a map of the surrounding area that had been sketched out and printed for those who came across the inn. I hummed, shoving it in my pocket and moving to see what else the lobby had. I looked over the toothbrushes and floss they had for sale, eyes slowly looking over to see a romance novel on the check in desk. I looked around slowly, checking to make sure I was alone in the lobby. Omegas liked these things, right…? I reached over to grab it, quickly removing myself from the area and back to our room before my gift was found and taken away. I hid in the bathroom, looking over the map to find an area Hayden would like. It took me awhile to plan something out, slowly crawling back to my bed on the floor and falling asleep. It all was a pain in my ass, but having a bitchy omega in the car with me wasn't something that sounded particularly enticing. My alpha didn't like the sad vibes from Hayden and that was all that was to it.

The next morning Hayden was awake first, I slowly sat up at the sound of water turning off and soft humming coming from the bathroom. I stretched slowly, eying the map and the book I had set on the ground near by. I hoped it would work, annoyed at how Hayden avoided me. It was frustrating to my ego to not have the omega look up at me and smile. I shook my head, trying to pretend I wasn't doing anything but appeasing a moody omega. I heard the door open and I looked up to see him in a towel.

I was the first to speak, yawning and stretching. “Morning, Hayden.” I flashed a smirk at him, the omega glancing at me.

“G-good morning, Mark. Should I make us breakfast?” He said quietly, looking away from me and kneeling on the bed to mess with his hair. I stood to sit next to him, holding the two items from last night. “What is that?” He perked up a bit as he glanced at the book. 

“I found this book and thought you'd like it.” I handed it over, the omega taking it and looking very interested as he read the cover.

“A romance novel…” he smiled softly, looking up at me. “Thank you, Mark. I used to devour these in a couple days at home.”

I grinned, watching him flip through the pages. “I also wanted to go see this lake that's nearby.” I watched his cheeks go pink, looking at me with large eyes. 

“Really?” He smiled softly at me and I slid an arm around him, shrugging.

“I thought it could be fun…”

He threw his arms around my neck, trying to keep the towel up. It made me smile, the omega pulling away to look up at me. “Thank you, Mark.” He studied me for a moment before walking back to the bathroom to put on clothes. I sat on the bed for a couple minutes before dressing. The omega was a tiny angel for sure. I grinned into my shirt as I slipped it on, probably looking like an idiot. I shook my head slowly as I sat down on the bed again, embarrassingly excited for our hike.

This was just to help Hayden not be pissed off for the rest of the trip. I didn't actually care about him being happy. I ran a hand through my hair as the omega came out, glancing over at him. He smiled at me and I knew it was game over.

~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~

The day held the most fun I had ever had. Just being able to wander and joke around with a cute omega… no pressure that the city held in sight. 

Hayden was a lot of fun to be around and it surprised me, seeing him being able to talk about whatever he wanted freely without the events of the days prior weighing on his mind… he was so smart. The omega hesitated at the edge of the lake, holding his skirt up to not get it wet as he slowly made his way into the water. I could see his shiver at the cold water, looking up at me. 

“Are you coming, Mark?” He smiled sweetly and I couldn't say no. I slowly took my shoes off, carefully moving to stand next to him. I looked down at him, the omega beaming up at me. “This is really amazing… being able to run around and not worry about rules.” He giggled, shivering again. 

I watched him, noticing the freckles across his cheeks. “See, I'm not completely Satan. I know a thing or two about the freedoms of being an anarchist.”

He giggled again and studied my face, slowly coming closer to lean against my side. I froze for a moment, arm going around him slowly. I was about to apologize for the first time in my life when Hayden jumped, gasping as he moved to check out a nest in a tree. I sighed softly, moving to get my shoes.

We came back to the room after an unexpected swim in the lake, dripping wet and laughing. He looked up at me as we entered the room, dark eyes hesitating on mine for a moment. 

“D-do you want to shower first?”

I hesitated. “...I mean, we could shower together.” He blushed at my smirk, nudging me gently. I chuckled, pushing some of his hair behind his ear. “Go for it, Hayden.”

His whole face was red, right up to his ears. He nodded slowly, moving to the bathroom. I was left alone and still covered in lake and feeling like an idiot.

What the hell was wrong with me?


	8. Hayden Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up for sexual tension and an ass load of drama.

The nights following our trip to the lake was nothing short of freeing. Being able to do and say whatever I wanted to in such a beautiful place was amazing. I didn't have to worry about anything. Until the last night of staying at the inn, everything about the city and reality wasn't on my mind in the slightest. I could tell a weight had been lifted from Mark, the longer we were out here, the less stressed he seemed to be. Being with him was better now, less terrifying. He was more considerate, in my mind. This particular night we had our clothes washing as the sun was setting, getting ready for the next leg of our road trip. I sighed as we (mostly Mark.) hung our wet clothes up, looking up at the alpha. “We can't just stay here?” 

He chuckled, the sunset casting light across his muscular arms and chest that was bare due to me being in his last clean shirt. “You know I can provide for ya, babe, but there is a distinct lack of employment out here.”

I let out a overly disappointed sigh, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Mark snorted at my display and I nudged his side gently. The alpha chuckled, going back to the clothes. “You can't pull those omega tricks on me, sweetheart.” he finished hanging the clothes, gripping the arm rests of the chair I was sitting in. “I have an iron will, Hayden.” He smirked at me, my face going red at it. I didn't let up on my gaze, the alpha finding it amusing. I studied his eye, the bruising almost gone and his broken nose probably permanently crooked. It looked good on him… I slowly reached out, stroking his cheek gently. His facial hair had grown out some, rough against my fingers. I looked up into his eyes slowly. 

“I'm sorry about your eye… and nose…” I whispered, the alpha staring intently at me. I bit my lip, unsure what the emotion that was coming off the alpha was.

“Hayden…” he studied me, our eyes never looking away from each other. I nodded, feeling a bit sick to my stomach from nerves. He pulled away slowly, hesitant and unreadable. “It's okay, Hayden…” he smiled at me, something genuine and sweet. It made my heart flutter, looking down in my lap quickly. I felt him go back into the room, my heart pounding in my chest. I paused for a long moment, slowly being overcome by sorrow.

I was infertile. Mark couldn't ever want me. No one could ever want me. I felt tears prick up in my eyes. Even in this paradise I couldn't escape the reality that I could not be attractive. I felt tears drip down my face, trying to not make a sound. The only thing I could hope for is to be used as a toy for pleasure. My other option of euthanasia was gone… I shook my head to gather my senses, Mark let me come a long for a reason. If I was useless as an omega, I could at least be a good companion. I let out a sigh, wiping my tears away as I watched the last bit of the sun disappear. After it was completely dark I wandered inside, getting ready for bed.

~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~

After we had packed everything up and started back on our journey, I noticed the landscape slowly getting dry and barren. I felt my heart sink with each hour, feeling like the world was truly as the government had told us. I had forgotten how hellish being in the car was, feeling blessed to have Mark as a friend this time around. 

I loved listening to him sing when he thought I was asleep, wondering about where we were going and what it was going to be like. I sat up slowly, the alpha glancing over as I stretched. “Nm… Mark…?”

He hummed, smirking as he glanced at me. “What's up, princess?” He chuckled, catching my blush.

“Where are we going exactly?” I studied him, his face slipping into a frown. I felt nerves in my stomach, Mark pulling over to the side of the road. He stretched, letting out a yawn.

“I… know of a place… for people like us.” He gave me a half-hearted smile. “We should settle down for the night…”

I nodded, wondering if he actually knew where we were going. “...is… how much longer?” I unbuckled, nibbling my lip.

“Just a little bit more.” He sighed, getting out. I decided to drop the subject, something else on my mind from earlier. I helped him get blankets into the back, making it as comfortable as we could as we climbed in together.

I looked up at him, nervous to bring it up. “...Mark… why don't you know how to scent?” The air grew tense, nervous he would yell at me or kick me out of the car. 

He took a couple seconds, not really looking at me. “Hayden… I…” he let out a sigh. “...I never really had anyone to show me… I was kind of an accident. In the worst way possible.” He was silent for a moment, studying my face. “...my father is one of the politicians in the city. Really powerful and has a ton of cash. Well, he met my mom, who was a prostitute, on a gambling excursion.” He met my eyes to judge my reaction, my eyebrows knit together. “After I was born my mother blackmailed my father into taking me to the city. As you can imagine, love and proper emotional care for my father’s bastard son was not high on the to do list for my family.” He snorted, his words bitter. I felt tears in my eyes, moving to hug him. “We're going to the city my birth mother lives in now.” he shrugged, barely acknowledging my hug by setting his hand on my back.

“...Mark…” I sniffled, having this side of him in the air making me want to fix his pain. I let out a pathetic hiccup, the alpha wrapping his arms around me gently.

He nosed my hair, chuckling. “If I knew that's all it took to get a pretty omega to cling to me, I would have told you days ago.”

I let out a soft giggle, nosing into his neck. “...I… can teach you…” I hummed softly, feeling it was the least I could do. “I could teach you how to scent… although… mine isn't very good.” I blushed a bit. 

Mark nodded slowly, wiping my tears away. “Alright. If you're up to it.” He smiled a bit. I nodded, nosing against his scent gland gently. Mark had always smelt aggressive to me, but this time it was just coming off of him like a comforting blanket. Warm, protective and strong. I hummed, moving a hand to rub his other scent gland soothingly.

“You smell good, Mark…” I smiled up at him, moving his hand to gently cup my neck and rub my gland with his thumb. I hummed, my lavender scent that was only there during my heats and scenting sessions emerging. He moved his nose down to my neck, letting out a soft growl that gave me goosebumps. I leaned my head so he could sniff and rub against my neck, his arms wrapping around me securely. I let out a soft trembling sigh, feeling safe and protected in his arms. I closed my eyes slowly, Mark's instinct taking over the scenting session. I moved my arms around his neck and over his back, cuddling into his chest when he allowed me. I looked up at him from his chest, eyes half lidded from relaxation. 

He slowly kissed my forehead, unknown to me something in the alpha had changed.


	9. Mark Watts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot that happens in this chapter, it's a bit longer than the other ones. I might edit it into two chapters if I feel it is necessary. But hey, they make out a little. so that's cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be porn in the next chapter. Not sure if it should be in Hayden's or Mark's point of view...

The days following I had given up trying to fight the pull of my attraction towards Hayden. I had told him my most sensitive secret and I felt there was no going back after that. Feeling cared about was satisfying, it felt comforting. Something that I had fought for so long, I had no idea giving up to it would be so freeing... smelling myself on Hayden and seeing him safe. I couldn't bring myself to pluck up my pride and resist any more. I wasn't planning on going back to the city any time soon, but this... felt right... when Hayden slipped his hand into mine as we started driving again, I felt my soul calmed. They said omegas had special skills to help alphas relax, I always thought it was bullshit. I glanced at him, the small form looking out the window. I sighed, happy and relaxed.

I admired the omega from the side of my eye, not completely ready to admit to myself how okay I would be with having Hayden cuddled in my arms. The cynical corner of my mind scolded me, telling me I was just under the omega's spell. I knew full well it was just the fog from the scenting last night, but part of me just wanted to lean into it. Dark eyes looked up at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"What if they don't like me, Mark?" He frowned, the sentence catching me off guard.

I stared at him, wondering who in the world wouldn't like the omega before I remembered I was someone who didn't when I first met him. "They'll have to get to know you." I snorted, looking back to the road. We could see a bit of the town, the bulk of it sketchy buildings and casinos. It wouldn't be too long now...

My answer didn't seem to really appeal to the omega, Hayden chewing on his lip nervously. "...but..." he removed his hand from mine, making my digits feel lonely and cold.

"I'll be there with you, just relax." I huffed, the omega nodding slowly. The drive was quiet for a couple hours, the town getting closer and closer.

"Hayden..." I slowly started. "I'm sure they'll like you." I said it quietly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear. The omega leaned against me slowly, looking up at me with those eyes. I felt my hand twitch, moved to hold his smaller hand in mine. I felt the omega relax and felt myself puff up in pride.

We reached the town as it reached around noon, squinting at the building in hopes to find the one that held the only really interesting person in the area. I hadn't been here since I was young, but I could remember the town like the back of my hand. It wasn't a very luxurious part of my childhood, but it was my favorite part. It was ironic, the most innocent part of my life was living in a whorehouse. I snorted, pulling into a field and looking towards the tall, brick building.

"We're here, Hayden." I hummed, letting his hand go to stretch. He let out a yawn, following my example as I got out and slowly walked into the building. It was nice enough inside, carpets soft and couches as clean as they could be. I heard a welcome from the front desk, an omega smiling sweetly at me and looking confused as he spotted Hayden.

"How... can I help you?" He eyed the other omega, unsure if we were here for a three some or a job. I cut him off near the end, impatient and eager to find my mother.

"Tate Hill." I studied him, knowing I was being a dick by both his and Hayden's expression.

He hesitated, holding up a finger and moving to pick up a phone to page the omega. I didn't say anything after he assured me she would be on her way down, tapping Hayden's ass to get him to follow me to a couch. Minutes rolled by and I was doing my best to not show how anxious I was. It could be possible she didn't want me anymore... slowly a tall omega walked into the room. I was the spitting image of her, her cold green eyes and dark hair similar to mine. She looked up at us, as if annoyed for a moment or two before recognizing me. Her eyes grew soft, quickly moving to hug me tightly. She trembled and I felt myself hug her tighter.

"Hi, mom..."

~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~

Hayden was eager to be spoiled by the other omegas in the house after my mother introduced the both of us to the others. Their welcome was warm and I felt comfortable letting Hayden go with them.

I noticed how my eyes watched him until he was out of sight, although I was surrounded by beautiful omegas. My mother noticed too, a twinkle in her eye as we sat in a visiting room to talk.

"Is he your mate?" She hummed, grinning as I went red at the question. "He smells like you."

"No... he's just... I picked him up, he was in trouble." I rubbed the back of my neck, keeping my eyes down.

"But you want him to be?" She hummed. "He's adorable." I knew she could see right through me. I looked down, clicking my tongue in annoyance.

"Mom... can we... I came to check up on you." I looked up at her, the woman moving to take my hands in hers.

"Mark, you're such a good boy..." she smiled softly, rubbing the back of my hands. "I know... you must have felt like I abandoned you." She glanced up into my eyes. "I wanted you to have all the opportunities you deserved."

I studied her, unsure how to respond. "I wasn't really made for that life... I'm not really an alpha on a quest for an omega to impregnate."

She nodded slowly, sighing softly. "I think that's okay. Finding friends like the omega you have with you is alright too." I nodded slowly, the omega continuing. "Although I wouldn't mind if you settled down with him too..." I sighed, rolling my eyes. This... was nice. Being able to speak to the only person I had really been able to trust. I spoke freely, telling her all about what I had been through as a child and what lead me to this journey with Hayden. I felt a weight lifted from my chest, hugging my mother close as we talked. I missed her...

Hours passed before I decided to shower, the whereabouts of Hayden in the back of my mind as I dressed. I went to find him, the omega at the desk telling me he would most likely be in the tea room. I slowly made my way to the side of the house I was pointed to. As I walked over I noticed some of the prostitutes grinning at me, one of them deciding to pull me away.

"You can't see him yet, sir." She giggled, pulling my arm towards the dining hall.

I huffed, pulling away from her gently and rolling my eyes. Whatever, I was hungry anyway. I walked over to eat by myself, not permitting myself to be worried about Hayden until night rolled around. I went searching again, this time being pushed into a room by at least three omegas and my own mother.

Tate grinned at me. "They have a surprise for you, Mark~... Hayden was very excited through the whole thing." I turned a bit pale, realizing she slipped a condom into my pocket as the pushed me inside and shut the door. Fuck... what the hell did they do to him? We had been here for not even half a day and they had him recruited? I looked around slowly, nervous to see what I would find.

I'd never had seen Hayden made up since I found him curled up in the back of my stolen car. I didn't mind much when we were traveling, but when I saw him now. I was floored. He was beautiful, makeup done simply and sweet. His hair was probably washed and dried properly for once and made his face look soft. He wore a baby blue pajama set that made him look... just...

He sat on the bed with a grin on his face, bouncing up like he had so much more energy. He threw his arms around me and I could smell perfume to help enhance what little scent he had. I squeezed him tight. He was my omega... I watched him as he pulled his face away from my neck, beaming up at me as I cupped his cheek.

"...you like it then?" He giggled, looking up into my eyes. All I could really do was nod like a moron. "It's really nice to be spoiled." He blushed a bit, my thumb running over his bottom lip.

"Hayden... wow..." I hummed, dark orbs still looking into mine from under his eye lashes. I pulled him a bit closer, smoothing a bit of hair out of his face. I felt the omega melt, making me smirk slightly. I hummed softly, leaning down to kiss him gently. He slowly started to kiss back, hands smoothing over my shoulders and soft lips against mine. I slowly laid him down, moving between his hips and moving a hand down to his thigh. I heard a soft moan, the alpha in me growling softly at it and slipping my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues danced, the omega's body arching into mine as I slowly moved my mouth to his neck.

And then Hayden froze, shrinking away from me quickly. "M-Mark. I can't." He kept his eyes away from me, tears in his eyes and lipstick smeared from our kissing. I hesitated, watching his face as I slowly moved off of him. I felt like I should have said something, but I didn't know what to do.

"Did... they put you up to this?" I huffed, coming off more aggressive than I meant to. The omega flinched, curling in on himself.

"No, Alpha." He slipped off the bed, quickly moving to the bathroom to wash his face.


	10. Hayden Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this thing.

I slowly opened my eyes, staring at the tee-shirt clad back of the alpha sharing the bed with me. It had been a couple days since when we first arrived and I had decided it wasn't that big of a deal to share a bed with Mark. We had shared the back seat of the car multiple times and that was fine. This wasn't much different than that. I thought back to when we first met and how I was terrified of just sleeping in an alpha’s home, now I was half naked in bed with one. I felt myself shiver at the thought, trying to not think too much of another situation this could be.

I studied Mark’s sleeping form, thinking back to when we had kissed earlier. He was so powerful, the way his muscle moved under my fingers and how he growled in my ear. I bit my lip, face going red as I felt a familiar wave of ache that came right before that time of the month. I had to stop myself… Mark just wanted to use me or maybe just blinded by me being the only omega around for miles. I couldn't let my guard down because my dumb guts decided to be able to do the worst part of being an omega and none of the other parts. I crossed my bare legs slowly as I tried not to think about how I was going to get through this heat.

I felt movement beside me, Mark slowly rolling over and looking at me with heavy eyes. I glanced at him, knowing my face was completely red. He hummed, making my heart beat faster. “Morning…” he smirked, stretching his arms behind his head.

“Morning…” I repeated, sitting up and getting out of bed. I felt his frown on me as I slipped into the bathroom. It was in the early stages of heat and I hoped I could get away with walking around while in the full swing of it. My heats had never been particularly terrible, there was a good balance of needy and in need of… um… an alpha. I had everything a normal omega had to deal with the heats back home, but there was something terrifying about going into heat here.

I shivered again and locked the door to get ready.

~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~

I was lucky enough not to have anyone notice the shift in my scent, noticing Mark a little bit more than usual. I had already thought he was handsome and smelt really good, but having my body demand for his attention was something new and terrifying. Every movement of his body and smirk set me on fire. The worst of it was that he seemed to notice something was off and teased me mercilessly verbally. There was only so many times I could take him whispering in my ear about how he wanted to kiss me. I couldn't take the torment and it was finally getting to me, I broke out in tears. With the two of us at the table in the middle of dinner, I couldn't take how mean he was any more. He paused, looking down at me with surprise as I sobbed uncontrollably.

“Hayden… what the hell… I…” he moved wipe my tears away, everyone staring at me as I seemingly had randomly broke down.

“Mark… s-stop…!” I wheezed, pushing his hand away and crying harder. “I-I want my mom!” I curled inward, a couple girls making awkward eye contact. Mark sighed, standing up to pick me up and take me to our room.

“Hayden, you're being fucking ridiculous. Why are you...” He sat me on the bed with a sigh, kneeling in front of me and rubbing my shoulders gently. “What's wrong?” I could tell this was new for him, asking about another person and showing concern. It made my heart ache.

“Y-you keep saying stuff! And I know you don't mean it…!” I trembled, angry and tired.

Mark stared at me, confused. “What the hell… when I said I wanted to kiss you? I meant that.” He sighed, unsure what to do with the sobbing omega on the bed.

“N-no! You… I'm… NO!” I couldn't even be understood at this point, feeling strong arms wrap around my waist and being pulling into his chest. I felt a nudge on my neck, his thumb slowly working my scent glands as he rubbed his against me. I felt my eyes flutter, body turning to mush as he scented me effectively. He laid me down on the bed gently, slowly lying next to me and never letting me out of his embrace.

I looked up at him slowly, eyes half lidded. My mind was at ease for a moment, my scent in full force although I knew it must have been mistaken for the scenting. Mark smirked at me, rubbing my back and making me whine softly. He kissed my forehead softly and I could see it click in his mind when he felt just how warm I was, jaw dropping a tad.

“...Hayden… you're in heat aren't you?” His smirk grew wider as all I could do was nod. He eyed me up and down, slowly pushing his nose into my throat to sniff me. He let out a soft, possessive growl that gave me goosebumps.

“...M-Mark…” I arched into him, sounding pathetic and needy.

“What do you need, baby…” he groaned, gripping my leg and moving it over his hip. My eyes rolled as he kissed the area a bonding mark would go, my body screaming for the alpha.

“we… can't… alpha…” I gasped, teeth nibbling over my ear. “Mmmnnn… p-please!” I pushed at his chest weakly, Mark moving to look down at me with a frown.

“You can't tell me you don't want me. I don't understand, Hayden.” His words were sharp, making me flinch.

“Yo-you don't want me… I'm broken… you're gonna…” I hesitated, back to crying pathetically.

“I'm gonna what? What am I gonna do?” He growled, very upset by what I might be suggesting.

“You don't really want a broken omega…” I started sobbing, covering my eyes as he watched my face. There was a long pause and I wondered if he was going to leave. I felt a pair of lips on my forehead, the alpha hugging me close in the first act of vulnerability I had seen from him.

“Hayden… you and mom are the only ones that matter.” He held me protectively, scenting me more as I felt my heat kick me. He looked down at me, kissing me softly as he climbed over me. I kissed back, feeling relaxed as I let my heat wash over me.

I hesitated for a moment, letting out a soft sob. “M-Mark… I need you…” I arched gently, needing something to make it bearable. He smirked down at me, making me feel hot as I finally let my heat take me. I felt him kiss me hard, tongue demanding its way into my mouth. I let him take over, moaning at the feeling of being conquered and craving more. He pulled away after a moment, studying my horny face and looking pretty impressed with his work. He leaned into my neck, sucking and nipping areas of my throat that would probably bruise.

“Mmmm… such a pretty omega…” he breathed into my neck, making me shudder at the praise. “Will you undress for me?” I nodded slowly, the alpha chuckling and moving off of me. I sat up slowly, embarrassed that I was about to show how needy and slick I had become. I took off my shirt slowly showing how my chest was swollen. Mark moved a hand over one of them, thumb gently playing with a nipple as I shivered and moaned.

“Mark... Please…” I gasped, alpha leaning to suck on the perky nipple. I arched, breathing hard as I was moved into Mark’s lap. His rough hands ran over my sides, settling on my hips and giving a gentle squeeze. He nipped the soft skin gently, sucking a dark mark in the center of my chest. I looked up at him with lidded eyes, the alpha dipping his fingers under my skirt and pulling it off carefully. I sat up to help, now only in my soaked through panties. He chuckled at my expression, rubbing over my body with gentle caresses. I let out a needy mewl, rolling my hips into the blankets underneath me.

I tugged his shirt, finding it unfair that I was the only one almost nude. “M-Mark… take it off…” I moaned his name again in a plead, feeling empty and knowing that my heat wasn't effecting Mark like a normal heat would. He would already be inside me if that was the case. He kissed my jaw, sucking into my skin softly and driving me crazy. He slowly took off his shirt and pants, his body strong and powerful and making me moan with want. I took off my panties slowly, Mark watching as slick started dripping down my thighs lewdly. I watched his crotch, a tent pitched in his boxers.

“Nm… Hayden…” he moved me closer, hands moving over my thighs before gripping my butt. “Be a good boy and spread those beautiful legs for me…” I felt myself shake, my hole clenching at the sexual demand. I laid down slowly, swallowing as I opened up to expose my most private parts to the alpha.

Mark growled hungrily as I did, removing his boxers to show his formidable length. I gasped, eying it as he smirked. “Don't worry, sweetheart. It’ll feel amazing.” He rubbed my wet hole, a finger slipping in slowly. I clenched around it, biting my lip as it worked its way in and thrusted in and out slowly. “Fuck, you're hella tight.” He inserted another finger, curling the two into something that made me arch and moan with stars flashing in my vision. I moved my hips against his fingers, squeezing them lovingly.

“M-more… please…” I opened my legs wider, gripping the sheets by my head. It was unfair… Mark grinned at me, easing a third finger inside of me and stretching me out. He curled his fingers again, making me pant and writhe on need. His thrusting became harder, fingers working the bundle of nerves inside me until I felt light-headed. Right before I thought I was going to explode the fingers were removed from me, the alpha leaning over me with a smug expression.

“You're such a good boy, do you want my cock…?” He moved between my hips, rubbing his length against me teasingly. “I want to be inside you so badly, baby…” I moaned softly, my legs moving around his hips.

“P-please, alpha… inside… please…” I needed it so badly, arching into the member teasing me. Mark braced himself over me, one arm holding himself up and the other hand sliding its fingers into mine. He watched my face, looking me in the eye as his length slowly penetrated me. I couldn't help the tears in my eyes, my hole stinging although being in heat. I leaned my head back for him, feeling my body being filled. A long cry of pain and pleasure slipped from my lips, Mark kissing along my throat and chest. I felt him leaving love bites, my insides twitching as he stopped to let me relax.

He rocked his hips into me, tongue sliding over where my bonding mark would go. “Fuck… Hayden… you're holding me so nice…” he pulled out an inch, rocking back in as I opened my mouth to cry out for more. He smirked, pulling out nearly all the way to start a rough pace that made my body go limp with pulsating pleasure. He kept eye contact, looking like he was pleased to be dominating me. It made my skin tingle, hips pushing back into his as he leaned down to gruffly mutter dirty things into my ear. “What a naughty pussy… walking around like you're innocent while you really could have been taking me eagerly…” he gave a rough push in, making my mind go blank. “Do you like that, Hayden?” I gave a loud moan of approval, the rough pounding and the lewd sound of slick making my head spin. He moved his hips like a god, a tear slipping down my cheek as I saw stars once again. He smirked at my twitching hole, rocking into that part of me repeatedly as I cried out his name.

I could feel the pull of his knot, making me plead with the alpha. “Mark… give it to me… I-I need your knot… please…” I pressed my hips into him eagerly, the alpha groaning as he pressed the forming knot completely inside of me. The knot grew inside of me as Mark filled me with his seed and making me full. I squeezed down on it, feeling the warmth oozing into every part of my hole. I would have came from that alone, but I felt a sharp bite on my neck making me lose my grip as I moved my hands to scratch down the alphas back. I came hard, mind going wild as I let myself jerk and moan in reaction to being marked. I soon fell limp onto the blankets, panting as cum continued to pump inside of me. I shivered, Mark kissing my face and neck gently. “Nm… Mark…” I gasped, body still twitching. He kissed me gently, nosing my cheek as we waited for the knot to go down.

We spent the heat together, afterwards cuddling into each other as our senses came back to us. I felt panic, not wanting Mark to leave me after he had bonded me. I kept quiet for a while, Mark nosing my hair gently as he scented me. “Hayden… I think I love you.” After a moment or two I figured we would be okay.


	11. Mark Watts (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit that I wrote for a birthday.

I wrapped my arms around my small mate, pulling him close and nosing the back of his neck as I let out a sigh. After settling into our new home and getting Olivia (our adopted daughter) figured out in her new school, It was nice holding Hayden's soft form. He wiggled, letting out a giggle that made me weak. gentle fingers stroked my hair gently, the omega trying to read from what looked like a romance novel as I sighed softly.

"Being cuddled by a god like me and still reading that book..." I moved my face to read the passionate make out between the two characters. "What does this 'Catherine' alpha have that I don't?"

I heard his musical giggle, Hayden moving to look me in the eyes. "Are you jealous of a book character?"

I frowned a bit at him, removing my hands from his waist to take the book from him and shut it. "No... I just think when your alpha is sitting here..."

The blonde moved to face me slowly, caressing my bare chest gently. I bit my tongue at the look on his face. "Why would you worry about a fictional character when I'm wearing your mark around?" He gently moved his shirt collar, stroking the purple bite gently. I shivered, eyes glued to the mark and the softness of his neck. He giggled, nuzzling into my chest with warm cheeks. "It's easier reading other people's romances and not being embarrassed..."

I held him close, feeling his blushing face against my skin. I smiled softly into his hair. "All I'm saying is if that Catherine chick comes out and flirts with you, I'm beating her up." He giggled again, looking up to kiss my chin.

"What an alpha..." I smirked down at him, crushing him tight to my chest and attacking him with brutal kisses all over his face.

I hummed, studying my impossibly cute omega's face as the door slammed open. We both jumped, looking over to see a tiny girl look up at us with crazy dark hair and large brown eyes. In her hand she held a jar full of change.

"Mommy." She held her arms up, Hayden picking her up carefully and sitting her in his lap. "Mommy, I made this much. I want a hamster..." she looked at him, the omega trying to smooth down her crazy locks.

"We'll have to see what daddy says..." Hayden looked up at me, now having two sets of large, adorable eyes pleading with me to get a hamster. 

"Please, Daddy..." Olivia pouted at me, my heart melting at the look. I hesitated, however, knowing I would be the one that would take care of it. "I don't know, baby..." I hummed, kissing her head. "But... pleeeaaase..." she begged, throwing her arms around my neck. Hayden looked up at me, unable to say no to our little girl.

I let out a sigh, rubbing the scruff on my chin. "Okay... fine. We'll look, that's it." Olivia squealed, jumping up and down on the bed. I chuckled, Hayden giving me a soft smile.

Two things I knew I was getting that night, laid and a hamster.


End file.
